


Under the Mistletoe

by jemmaslittlemonkey (redqueenoctavia)



Series: TFSN Challenges [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, TFSN Monthly Aesthetic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/jemmaslittlemonkey
Summary: Fitz and Jemma set up in their apartment just in time for their first Christmas as a couple (written for TFSN’s Monthly Aesthetic Challenge).





	

**December 10 th**

Jemma was organizing the Christmas decorations she and Fitz had bought their home.

 _Their home._ The thought thrilled her.

Though the place was mostly already done, they were still in the process of moving in. Not that Jemma was concerned, her ruthless efficiency would get the job done is almost no time.

She looked around at the place with a pleased smile.

On the center of the room, the beige couch sat with a couple of throw pillows on it, accompanied by a coffee table. A bookcase with all their favorites novels and scientific volumes, close to the window and to where the still bare Christmas tree stood.

But the fireplace was still her favorite spot in the living room. Beside its obvious use for warmth in the cold winter, it was a place that comforted her beyond words. On the wall above it, the TV hung – he’d gotten bloody Bridget, in the end, much to her dismay (she secretly loved it, but would _never_ tell him).

On the mantle over the fireplace, she’d put a picture of them – a selfie they’d taken while on mission in Peru, in the early days of their Bus Era, in fact – along with a few knick knacks that drove Fitz absolutely mad, but since he was keeping his monkey figurines _and_ Bridget, she was allowed to have whatever she wanted. Moving in together had to lead to a _bit_ of compromising, but they always got a resolution that was satisfying for both parties and came out stronger in the end.

Then, directly below the mantle, two stockings with their initials hung over the fireplace.

She sighed. She still had to wait for Fitz to return so they could set everything up and finish their Christmas decorations. He had gone out to buy a few things they’d forgotten while she finished organizing.

Jemma moved to the kitchen for a glass of water.

A glance to the fridge door made her smile.

The metallic door was filled with monkey magnets (typical Fitz and his never ending love of monkeys), and souvenirs from places they’d visited over the years. She imagined the places she and Fitz would still go to, as a couple this time. It was a tradition she wanted to keep.

Fitz arrived home.

“I got you something,” he announced as he walking in.

He pulled the thin rectangular purple box from the shopping bag and she practically melted. It was a Chocolate Advent Calendar from Milka. Fitz knew her so well.

“But it’s already December 10th, Fitz. Advent Calendars start on the first of the month.”

He shrugged. “Sounds like we got 10 pieces of chocolates due to us.”

Jemma laughed. “Alright.”

“Now… I’m gonna make us some hot chocolate,” Fitz said as he walked into the kitchen area.

“Eh!” Jemma reprimanded. Then, she commanded, “Decorations first. I want to get everything done today.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said in a mocking tone, earning him a chiding glare from his girlfriend.

Fitz and Jemma had chosen to buy a plastic tree at a store. It was easier in every way, not to mention friendly to the environment. They would be able to reuse it over and over again for years to come. Even when, one day, they inevitably moved out of there, the tree would go with them. Full of Christmas stories to tell.

They had everything organized and categorized in piles on the floor next to the tree. She and Fitz had debated color schemes for the tree’s decoration and had settled with the classic Christmas colors – red and green with a sparkle of gold.

One by one, they decorated their tree with the ornaments, the lights, the garlands and ribbons. And, as a topper, a shiny golden star.

Once the tree was finished, Fitz got up, pulled a neatly wrapped present out of his shopping bag and placed it under the tree.

Jemma looked on, stunned. They had agreed that this Christmas, due to all the stress from working for SHIELD and the move-in, they would forgo gifts. Fitz, apparently, had other ideas. But she wasn’t upset. In fact, she was delighted.

“I know we said no gifts this year,” he began. “but I couldn’t help it. It’s our first _real_ Christmas, Jemma. We should celebrate it properly.”

“As it so happens…” she said with a grin. She rushed to their bedroom and returned soon after, holding a gift. “I couldn’t help it either.”

She walked to the newly decorated tree and placed his gift next to hers.

It really was starting to feel like Christmas here.

“I have another surprise,” he told her suddenly.

“Uh-oh,” Jemma laughed.

“You’re gonna love it.” Then, he paused and added uncertainly, “I hope.”

Fitz reached behind the couch and pulled out a…

Was that a… _gift wrapping station_? Jemma was speechless. She’d dreamed about having one for years.

This one was gorgeous, if a little on the small side. But it was perfect! White and wooden, the Station had shelves and drawers and a wonderful set where could hang the wrapping paper rolls from.

She sighed happily. “How do you know me so well?”

“We’ve been best friends for over a decade?”

“Oh yeah, there’s that,” she said with a laugh.

“Do you like it?”

 _Like it?_ She _loved_ it. Jemma was over the moon.

She nodded emphatically.

“Good. He grinned like a madman. “Do you wanna go set it up?”

“Yeah!”

The apartment wasn’t very big, but they found a little space on the laundry room. They hung the Station on the wall over the washing and drying machines.

She had to gather all her strength to resist the urge to set to work right away, and wrap the few gifts she still had left to wrap. When it was up on the wall, she filled all the spaces with bows, ribbons, three different types wrapping paper, celebratory cards, glue, a hot glue gun, scissors, and everything else she would need for the greatest gift wrapping experience ever. That Station was so damn beautiful. But she held herself strong and steady, and followed Fitz back to the kitchen.

There, she saw a small gift wrapped box sitting on the counter.

“Who’s that one for?”

“Secret Santa.”

 _Ah!_ They had organized a Secret Santa event with their Team. On Christmas day, they would go back to the base for the Holiday Dinner they had with their friends every year and for the Secret Santa gift exchange.

“Mine’s Coulson. I was thinking about buying him that _Tissot_ watch we saw at the store, but I’m still not sure. It’s a bit pricey,” she lamented. Then, she perked up again. “Who did you get?”

He didn’t answer.

She looked at him expectantly. “Well?”

“I can’t tell you, Jemma. It’s _Secret_ Santa.”

The truth was that his Secret Santa was Jemma. He couldn’t very well tell her.

“Hmmm,” she pretended to consider. “I could always make you tell me.”

She pushed him lightly onto the wall and kiss him, slow and soft. She nipped his lower lip light and pulled away.

“I’m- I’m still not telling you who it is,” he mumbled.

She nodded upward.

“Mistletoe.”

She landed another kiss on his lips and left him alone and panting slightly.

Fitz looked up and frowned, finally realizing something. Jemma had put mistletoe over almost every door frame. Fake mistletoe made from plastic, of course. While real mistletoe would be wonderful, it would also be dangerous. He’d gotten the lecture from Jemma. Mistletoe was a hemiparasitic plant, that happens to be considered poisonous, especially its berries.

 _Very sneaky_ , he thought wryly.

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Yep,” she replied proudly as she sauntered away, off to play with her new toy.

** *** **

**December 24 th**

“The 24th,” Fitz announced as he pulled its daily chocolate from the Milka Advent Calendar. Every day, they split the delicious chocolate in half and shared it.

He held it to Jemma’s mouth and fed her her half of the chocolate since she was busy whisking ingredients in a bowl.

She’d been baking _all_ day. And still looked ridiculously happy doing it.

Fitz examined the contents on the kitchen counter, reached for the white icing and tried to dip a finger in.

“No! Don’t you dare touch that!” she ordered briskly.

“Why?”

“Because it’s for our friends.” But she caved. “I’ll make one for us, too.”

He grinned.

“But _that_ Trifle is for them. Right now, I’m making Christmas Cake for us.”

“Ugh,” he groaned. “I’d rather have the Tipsy Laird.”

“Trifle,” she corrected. _Bloody Scot_.

“Same thing. Almost.”

She rolled her eyes. He was like a child sometimes. “I’ll make that, too. Now shoo.”

When she was done baking and the treats were all neatly organized and packaged, Jemma turned to Fitz, who was lounging on the couch.

“I have an early Christmas present for you.”

“Oh?”

“Wait here,” she instructed and left the room.

While she was gone, he flipped mindlessly through the channels.

She returned, but Fitz didn’t notice right away.

“You wanna watch a movie or someth-?” He looked over at her and stopped short when he saw what she was wearing.

She’d put on a sexy red Christmas lingerie number.

The lace babydoll chemise fit her curves perfectly, making Fitz’s mouth water and his brain stop.

Jemma leaned against the doorway.

“Ho, Ho, Ho,” she whispered seductively.

Fitz gulped, his eyes as big as saucers. “You’re very… festive.”

She shrugged in a ‘what can you do’ kind of way.

“I love Christmas.” She picked at one of the lacy bows and lifted an eyebrow. “Are you gonna unwrap your gift or not?”

He said nothing, only stared. His heart was pounding in his chest.

Jemma faked disappointment. Pouting, she ran a hand down the material and murmured, “Or I suppose I could always change out of this and we could watch TV.”

She turned to walk away, still feigning sulking. Fitz got up and rushed over to her. He practically tackled her and half-carried, half-dragged her to their bedroom, making her shriek in delight.

Later, when they were all snuggled in bed, cuddling for warmth, she tempted him with a winter trip to the Alps.

“We could go skiing, or do other things…” She made little circles with her fingertip on his bare chest. “Just think about it. Somewhere very cold, where we could stay indoors all day, in front of the fire, _naked_. I could…” Then, she whispered in his ear all the naughty things she was going to do with him on that trip.

Fitz was stunned speechless.

“And you say I’m not romantic,” she teased with a gloating smirk.

She snuggled down against him again. After a moment, when he’d recovered from the shock of her suggestion, he leaned down to kiss her head.

“I think a trip to the Alps sounds like a great plan.”

** *** **

**December 25 th **

Jemma awoke to the wonderful smell of pancakes.

Looking at the clock on the bedside table, she saw that it was only 7 in the morning. And the space beside her on the bed was empty. Fitz was already up and about? He was usually a bit of a lazy bug. _Must be the Christmas spirit…_

She stretched lazily on the bed before getting up and going to their adjoining bathroom. She emptied her bladder, washed her face and brushed her teeth. Then, she joined Fitz in the kitchen.

She couldn’t help but smile when she saw him.

He had already set up the table. And he was finishing up as he flipped the last pancake.

“Good morning,” she said with a yawn. “You’re up awfully early.”

Fitz grinned at her.

“Good morning. Yeah, we have to make the calls soon.”

They’d planned to video call with their families to wish them a Happy Holiday.

She looked up at the clock on the wall, frowning.

“But we still have a couple of hours,” he reassured her.

“Plenty of time for breakfast and gifts?” she asked with a smirk.

“Exactly. So, sit down and enjoy.”

She sat at the breakfast nook and Fitz set a cup of coffee in front of her. He brought the plate of pancakes to the table as well as a coffee for himself.

Before sitting down, he dropped a kiss on her lips.

“Happy Christmas.”

Jemma smiled up at him. “Happy Christmas.”

After breakfast, it was time to exchange presents. They got the gifts from underneath the tree and sat on the couch to open them. Fitz handed Jemma her gift first.

She tore at the paper like a mad woman. And gasped when she saw what he’d gotten her.

She took it out of the wrapping and held the TARDIS teapot lovingly in her hands. It was a great gift not only for her, but for them and their home, since both of them were loyal _Whovians_.

“Oh, Fitz! It’s beautiful. It looks just like the one I had at the Academy.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought when I saw it.”

“Thank you.” She placed the fragile porcelain on the coffee table and beamed at Fitz. “You’re next!”

He opened his gift to find a pack of scarf and a pair of gloves.

Fitz looked up at his girlfriend with a frown.

“Because you’re always losing yours,” she explained. “Do you like it?”

He felt his heart melt a little. She worried about him…

Suddenly, his watch beeped.

He looked at it. “Oh, it’s already 9am.”

“We should call them then.”

They played Roshambo to decide who they should call first.

Jemma won, of course.

Fitz set up the video call, reaching her parents first and, soon enough, their faces filled the computer screen. Jemma’s parents were sitting side by side on their couch, much like she and Fitz were. The comparison made her heart beat a little faster.

She heard the commotion behind them, kids playing around and screaming. The house was full of people, as it generally was during celebrations. Oh, how she wished she were there right now.

“Hush,” her mother commanded harshly. “We’re talking to Jemma.”

“Hi, Jemma,” she heard her cousins call out in unison. She smiled, even though her heart ached.

She missed them so much.

Jemma spoke to her parents over the phone at least once a week since she’d returned from Maveth. But they were in very different time zones.

She’d just had breakfast and they were already preparing for afternoon tea.

_Bloody eight hour difference._

“Hi, Mum. Hi, Dad,” she greeted them.

Her father, a tall and slender man in his fifties, beamed at her.

“Oh, my Jem. Look at you, darling. You look so beautiful.”

Bashful, Jemma ducked her head and put a hand on her face self-consciously.

“Dad… I haven’t even put my makeup on yet.”

“Nonsense! You look lovely.” He looked to Fitz. “Tell her she looks lovely.”

Fitz smiled at her. “You look lovely, as always.”

Jemma began tearing up.

“You do look wonderful, Jemma,” her mother agreed. Her mother looked the same as the last time she’d seen her, Jemma realized. She looked like… well, like Jemma. Mrs. Simmons and her daughter shared many physical traits. The same brown eyes, the same freckles. Her mother’s face brightened. “You’re positively glowing. Are you pregnant?”

“Mum!” Jemma was mortified. She decided to explain, reassuring her parents and poor Fitz, who looked like the proverbial ‘deer in headlights’. “No, I am _not_ pregnant. Nor will I be anytime soon. Please stop.”

She decided to change the subject.

“Did you get my gifts?” she asked her parents

“We did. Your mother loved the mistletoe candles, by the way.”

Her Mum nodded emphatically as he spoke, and added, “They’re amazing. Thank you, darling.”

“You’re very welcome.”

“Did you get ours, bug?” her Dad asked, using the nickname he’d given her when she was a child.

“Yeah, I got it,” Jemma confirmed. Her parents had sent her a hand knit jumper and the Simmons family cookbook with decade old recipes. “It was lovely. Thank you.”

“That reminds me! I actually made Nan’s Trifle yesterday. Fitz and I are taking it tonight to the…” she cut herself off just in time. Fitz shot her a wide-eyed glance. Their work in a government agency wasn’t something they were open about with their families. She recovered skillfully, “office dinner party.”

Minutes later, they ended the call with tearful goodbyes and promises to visit soon, even though they all knew it would be near impossible.

He sighed. “That was close.”

“Yeah, I barely dodged that one. Good thing I’m getting better at lying…” she admitted. Then, Jemma perked up. “Your Mum next?”

He grinned. “Yeah.”

Fitz hadn’t seen or talked to his mother in months and he couldn’t wait to see her again.

“Okay. I’ll get us some tea.”

Jemma got up and moved to the kitchen, while Fitz tried to reach his mother. It took some time, since she wasn’t very tech-savvy, but she finally got a hold of her.

“Is this sodden thing even on?” she asked no one in particular. Then, she cursed in Gaelic, making Jemma giggled as she poured the tea into two mugs.

“Mum!” Fitz called out to his mother. “Just turn the computer toward you. Yeah, that’s it!”

She sighed in relief when she saw her son on the screen. “Oh! There you are!”

“Hey, Ma. Happy Christmas!”

Ms. Fitz was a petite woman, slightly plump, with honey blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes just her son’s.

“Leopold!” She beamed. Then, she demanded, “When are you coming to visit your old mum?”

“Soon, soon…”

Jemma walked back to the couch with their drinks and set the mugs carefully on the table. Hoping to distract his mother, Fitz pulled Jemma to his side.

“Look who’s here!”

“Jemma!” his Mum gushed.

“Hey, Ms. Fitz! Happy Christmas!”

“Happy Christmas, love.”

“How have you been?” Jemma asked.

“Good, my dear. Are you taking good care of my boy?” Ms. Fitz prompted playfully.

Fitz smiled as he watched this interaction. He knew how he was lucky. He’d always heard about the disastrous relationships between women and their mother-in-laws. He didn’t have that problem. His Mum and his girlfriend loved each other to death.

Jemma laughed. “Yes, I have.”

His mum squinted her eyes.

“Are you eating, Leopold? You look thin.”

He sighed, impatiently. “Yes, Mum.”

“Has he been eating, Jemma?” she pressed.

“I eat, Mum,” he reiterated before Jemma could answer. “I’ve just been really busy at work with Dr. Radcliffe.”

He froze. Had his mouth slipped too close to the truth?

But Jemma helped cover for him. “A fellow engineer we’ve been working with at the Lab,” she explained. Which was technically true.

Fitz gave her hand a squeeze in thanks.

Ms. Fitz wasn’t listening anymore, though. She had gone pale.

“Radcliffe?” she asked, her voice cracking. “What’s his first name?”

“Hmm, Holden,” Fitz managed, confused beyond words.

Radcliffe was Scottish, too. Was there even the slightest chance that they knew each other?

His mum tried her best to smile. “I have to go. Happy Christmas.”

And then, she was gone.

“What the hell just happened?” Fitz asked.

Jemma shook her head helplessly. “I have no idea.”

** *** **

In the late afternoon, they went back to the base for the Christmas dinner. Even though they’d moved out of there, their second family was still there. There were plenty of agents around, but this dinner was for their team only.

They had all agreed that each of them would take something for the dinner. Jemma and Fitz took the dessert – the Simmons family famous Trifle.

But before they could eat, they decided to have the Secret Santa gift exchange.

They took turns gifting each other.

When Fitz’s turn came, he picked up his gift and, after waiting a moment for suspense, handed it to Jemma.

She smiled up at him, utterly surprised. “It’s me?”

“Mhm.”

 _Another gift from Fitz_. She beamed.

It was a _Doctor Who_ snow globe with the TARDIS inside.

Jemma was delighted. She shook it and watched the fake snow fall on the TARDIS. She loved it so much she was going to put it on her bedside table.

Then, it was her turn to gift someone. For her gift for Coulson, she’d settled with some Chocolate Truffles she’d bought at a Christmas Market.

Mack got Fitz in their little Secret Santa lottery and gave him a VR headset.

“I figured you would like that nerdy stuff,” Mack explained.

“Yeah, I do like it. Thanks.”

“Who’s next?” Jemma prompted.

“Me!” Daisy exclaimed, jumping up.

When they were all done exchanging gifts, they moved to the table

“Finally,” Mack complained. “I’m starving.”

Yoyo took his hand. “Come on, Turtle Man. I’ll feed you some _lechona_.”

The food, as well as the wine that Coulson had brought, was incredible, but nothing compared to their friend’s amazing company.

After they finished the meal, they gathered in the common room with a cup of eggnog in their hand. Coulson made a toast.

“To a very merry Christmas, and an even better new year!”

Everybody cheered and clinked their glasses together before taking a sip of their drinks.

They were all happy and relaxed.

Except Fitz. He had something else on his mind.

He pulled Jemma close.

“You set the DVR, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did.”

Fitz sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

While they loved their friends, they were both counting the minute sto get out of there, so they could go home and continue their long standing tradition of watching _Doctor Who_ ’s Christmas Special. Every year, on Christmas night, they wore comfy pajamas, _Doctor Who_ themes ones preferably, and drank hot chocolate.

Their show would be recorded while they where there on the base, and as soon as they got back home,  they would settle down and watch it.

“I’d say the evening is mostly already done, wouldn’t you?”

She nodded, thoughtfully. “Yes, I would.”

Fitz put an arm around her shoulders and dropped a kiss on her head.

“Let’s go.”  

They rushed home.

** *** **

Back in their apartment, they prepared for their yearly tradition.

Jemma was in the kitchen, already in her pajamas, making hot chocolate for them. She returned to the living room to find Fitz looking at his phone, in deep concentration.

“You’re not looking for spoilers online, are you?”

He put the phone down. “Of course not.”

And he hadn’t. He _had_ , however, been looking for chalets for rent in the Alps for New Year’s. Timing was a bit tight, with New Year’s Eve only a few days away, but he believed he could plan a secret romantic getaway in a couple of days.

They snuggled down on the couch in front of the TV, the warmth from the fireplace a soothing comfort as they sipped their hot chocolate and watched as the Doctor and his new companion went through a brand new adventure.

When the episode ended, he kissed her forehead.

“Happy Christmas, Jemma.”

She leaned against him and closed her eyes.

“Happy Christmas, Fitz.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Did you like the wink at Dadcliffe? ;)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this fic and Happy Holidays! ♥
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> • [ Inspiration for Jemma's Gift Wrapping Station (because I suck at describing stuff)](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/46/2a/ae/462aae640c68a9637716e8f5a8323b62.jpg)


End file.
